particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Axis Military Command Treaty
Description THE AXIS MILITARY COMMAND TREATY ---- :The Axis Military Command Treaty :A loose alliance of powerful, likeminded nations, arranged in the interests of preventing efforts by moralistic and self-righteous nations to impose their wills and morals on our national sovereignty. :Article 1: Membership of the Axis Military Treaty :1.1 - This Treaty must be adopted by the Government of each state via a 2/3 majority ratification through their respective legislatures. :1.2 - Ratification of the Treaty is considered to be an elicit agreement by the Government of each member state to abide by all its contained articles. Failure to do so may result in ejection from the Axis Military Treaty, as set out in Article 4.2. :Article 2: Invoking the Axis Military Treaty :2.1 - This Treaty guarantees mutual protection of all member states through military assistance. In the instance that a member state comes under attack, all other member states are obliged to submit their militaries to the Axis Leadership Council, as outlined in Article 3.1. :2.2 - This Treaty ensures that in cases where an Axis nation exerts aggression towards a fellow Axis Military Treaty nation, the Axis Military Treaty members are obliged to support the defending nation. The aggressor may face ejection from the Axis Military Treaty, as per Article 4.2. :2.3 - The Axis Leadership Council, as outlined in Article 3.1, may invoke the Axis Military Treaty for any reason other than the defense of an Axis member state, if it deems it necessary. This requires the explicit support of the Axis Leadership Council. :Article 3: Axis Leadership Council :3.1 - This Treaty grants control of the collective militaries of Axis Military Treaty member states to the Axis Chairman, Commander and their Generals, to coordinate all planning, strategies and missions. :3.2 - Should the Axis Military Treaty be invoked and call upon the collective militaries of the Axis members states it shall be the right for any member state to object on their behalf, should they believe it unnecessary or unstrategic for their military to be used. :3.2.1 - Should a member nation have objections relating to Article 3.2 as per the outlines within Article 3.1 all member nations shall have the right to submit their objections for review to the Axis Leadership Council. :3.2.2 - Upon review of such events pertaining to Article 3.2.1 it shall be at the discretion of the Axis Leadership Council to grant a waiver of temporary responsibilities subject to terms that shall be determined upon such an event, as defined in Article 3.2.1 occurs. :Article 4: Exit from the Axis Military Treaty :4.1 - Axis Military Treaty member nations may voluntarily remove themselves from the Treaty via a simple majority in their respective legislatures. :4.2 - Expulsion: :4.2.1 - A Treaty member state may be ejected from the Axis Military Treaty if it is deemed that they have broken the rules set out in Article 1.2, whereby member states are required to abide by all Articles contained in the Treaty. :4.2.2 - A Treaty member state may be ejected from the Axis Military Treaty if it is deemed that they have broken the rules set out in Article 2.2, whereby member states are prevented from exerting aggression to a fellow Axis state. :4.2.3 - Ejection from the Axis Military Treaty for reasons set out in Articles 4.2.1 or 4.2.2 must be approved by the Axis Leadership Council. :Article 5: External Alliances :5.1 - This Treaty asks that no Axis Military Treaty member state enter into a mutual protection pact with a Non-Axis member without an explicit clause stating that they are free from obligation to declare war on any Axis Military Treaty member state. :5.2 - In the case that an Axis Military Treaty member state is required to declare war upon a fellow Axis nation as a direct result of an external Mutual Protection Pact, the same rules set out in Article 2.2 apply, whereby the Axis shall support the defending nation and the aggressor may face expulsion. Ratifiers See also *The Axis *Axis Agreement Organization *The Axis Agreement